


贫穷少女与伯爵猫 #02

by PortiaPrussia



Series: 贫穷少女与伯爵猫 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortiaPrussia/pseuds/PortiaPrussia
Summary: 现代PARO，伯爵猫化描写注意，伯爵未成年人体注意。本文里咕哒的性格是有点像妖狐X仆SS里凛凛蝶那样的傲沉，在学校里的朋友也很少。不如吸猫，谈恋爱不如吸猫。
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 贫穷少女与伯爵猫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653268
Kudos: 3





	贫穷少女与伯爵猫 #02

**Author's Note:**

> 现代PARO，伯爵猫化描写注意，伯爵未成年人体注意。  
> 本文里咕哒的性格是有点像妖狐X仆SS里凛凛蝶那样的傲沉，在学校里的朋友也很少。  
> 不如吸猫，谈恋爱不如吸猫。

梅林果然还是不好应付呀。

本来是想把爱德蒙喵藏起来不让他发现的，反正梅林只是每日例常来她家里照看一小会儿，只要他不发现自己就可以悄悄饲养了吧。即使是快要成年的年纪，少女想要养只猫的愿望还是只能像小学生瞒着家长做坏事一样。

自顾自交代好了小猫千万不可以跑出来，而爱德蒙全然没有听进去，反而感觉到这是自己闪亮登场的好时机。反正在咕哒眼里，自己只是一只根本不知道她在说什么的小猫咪——真是坏心眼的动物呀。

于是在和梅林的日常插科打诨中，几乎快要蒙混过关的咕哒，猛然发现一同到访的芙芙正紧张地盯着自己身后——大有自己受到威胁的感觉芙。

跑出来了！明明刚才还一副赖在被窝里完全不想动的样子，听到有人说话就跑出来了！该说果然是猫吗！

一面试图用眨眼吐舌头的表情“Pero.jpg”打发视线明显放远的梅林，然而即使使出杀手锏骗术“梅林快看你背后有美少女！”也没有用。

当然以藤丸立香不足二十年的人生阅历来说，她认为这是出于猫咪对自己领地绝对控制的本能，即使它是一小时前才到这里；她又怎么会想到爱德蒙其实是在宣示自己对仆人（x）藤丸立香的占有权。

梅林拎起银色小猫的脖子，满脸狐疑的盯了好一会儿，“呜哇——”，尽管是刚被咕哒修剪过指甲的肉垫，还是予以梅林一记熟悉的喵喵拳Critical暴击。

咕哒赶紧接过去摸毛安抚，顺便敷衍梅林各种家长式发言——

“大哥哥我不允许这样危险的东西呆在立香的家里！”

“梅林不也和芙芙呆在一起吗！”

“……立香是在经历叛逆期吗？大哥哥知道的哦——”

“社畜大叔请不要干涉现役JK的私人爱好。”

“可恶的JK啊。（小声）”

“括号里的字可以不要读出来吗？”

虽然嘴上这样吵着架，但还是好好地送走梅林，顺便塞了一盒手作饼干当作道歉加收买的礼物。

梅林嘴上哼哼唧唧地一副很气的样子，倒是芙芙有点示好地来舔舔咕哒的脸颊，感觉像是在替这两人互相讨好，临走时还是一副若有所思的样子盯了爱德蒙好一阵子。

爱德蒙本来还以为咕哒那样和梅林吵嘴是自己的胜利，转眼就被咕哒关在藤丸家给幼年咕哒用的儿童栅栏里。虽然栅栏是有一点高，但是它现在可是一只猫。

一只猫。

这个高度的弹跳完全不是问题，但是它还是迟疑了。

立香在书桌前一个人坐了很久，偶尔小声嘟囔“梅林会不会真的生气了”，又自己钻进被子偷偷哭了一阵。

很会读空气的爱德蒙意识到了咕哒的难过，大概是因为那个叫做梅林的男性是很亲密的人吧，看样子少女独自生活也不像有其他人照顾的样子。

全然懂得自己才是这场争吵的导火索，虽然有一点点失落和不甘，但还是很体贴地照顾着丧气咕哒的情绪，乖乖呆在了栅栏后一步也不动。听到被子里的哭声时，忍不住喊出声想要安慰她，出口的却只是撒娇一样的“喵”。

……最想要给予她安慰的时候，自己却成了撒娇的那一边，真是有些不爽啊，这个身体。

“对不起啊爱德蒙，明明不是你的错，却还对你发脾气。”少女擦擦眼泪，把它抱到被窝里自言自语了起来，“刚才也是，明明梅林是关心我，我还那样对他。”

“我是一个很差劲的人吗？”

“喵——”不是。

“算了，爱德蒙你也不会明白的。你只是一只可爱的小猫咪嘛。”笑容重新回到了少女的脸上，带有一点自嘲的味道。眼角尚且还有没有擦干的泪痕。

“喵。”我知道。缺乏安全感的，口是心非的人。

少女逐渐睡去，呼吸慢慢平稳下来，娇小的猫咪变化成了十来岁的少年，尽管身材依然轻薄，却试图用臂膀圈住她给予她一些安慰。

因为我也曾是这样的人。


End file.
